Item lending
Item lending is a potential method of making money in-game, which was introduced in July 2008. It was introduced as a way to compensate people giving items to friends for free in order to help them which became impossible with the removal of unbalanced trade. About Item lending gives you the chance to lend out an item of your choice for a fixed period of time to another user, this time can be anywhere between the time you log out to 24 hours. Only certain items can be lent, mainly weapons and rare items, and as most of these are expensive to buy people may charge a price for lending them out. As this is not a trade the amount given in return for the item lent must be within the relevant trade limit to both players. To lend or borrow, you must open the trade window and rather than selecting n item to trade, right-click on it and choose "lend". Then you can choose the time you want it to lend it out for. There are two main ways to choose the timer. One is to set the time in hours, and the other is to set it to the next log out of any person that the lending involves in. When this time is up you can collect it from any bank by right-clicking on a banker and selecting "collect". The timer for the return of items is to the closest minute, so the item might have been returned, but still does not show. The same goes for the other way, the player that lended the item might still have it, and you have already received the item in the return box. Relevant items Weapons * Abyssal whip-Normal Rate: 1-10k an hour. Don't pay anymore then that. Normally if you ask some people will Loan for free. * Ancient Staff- Not often loaned, but anywhere from 1-5k an hour. * Composite bows - willow, yew and magic * Dark bow - 5-15k an hour. * Dragon weapons ** Battleaxe - 5k an hour. ** Halberd ** Hatchet - 5-15k an hour. ** Longsword ** Mace - 5k an hour ** Claws - 15-300k an hour, depending on how nice the player is. ** Scimitar - 5k an hour. ** Two-handed sword - 10k an hour. ** Dagger *** Regular *** p *** p+ *** p++ ** Spear *** Regular *** p *** p+ *** p++ * Godsword - Godswords are often very hard to loan. you may occasionally find someone loaning it in a normal world, but your best bet is a combat themed world, or world 2. ** Armadyl - 20k-150k an hour. ** Bandos - 20k - 75k an hour. ** Saradomin - 30k - 200k an hour. ** Zamorak - 20k - 100k an hour. * Granite maul - 1k-10k an hour. * Longbows ** Maple ** Yew ** Magic * Rune weaponry ** Battleaxe ** Hatchet ** Longsword ** Pickaxe ** Scimitar ** Warhammer * Runite crossbow * Saradomin sword - 5k-20k an hour. * Seercull * Shortbows ** Maple ** Yew ** Magic * Two-handed swords * Zamorakian Spear - 15k-20k an hour. Armour * Amulet of fury - 10k-20k an hour. * Archer helm * Archer ring * Armadyl armour ** Helmet ** Chestplate ** Plateskirt * Bandos armour ** Chestplate - 15k-30k an hour. ** Boots - 5k-10k an hour. ** Tasset - 15k-30k an hour. * Berserker helm * Berserker ring - 5k * Dragon armour ** Boots ** Chainbody - 20k an hour. ** Platebody - 30k an hour. ** Full helm - 20k an hour. ** Medium helm ** Platelegs ** Plateskirt ** Square shield * Dragonhide armour ** Green ** Blue ** Red ** Black * Farseer helm * God armour ** Guthix *** Full helm *** Kiteshield *** Platebody *** Platelegs *** Plateskirt ** Saradomin *** Full helm *** Kiteshield *** Platebody *** Platelegs *** Plateskirt ** Zamorak *** Full helm *** Kiteshield *** Platebody *** Platelegs *** Plateskirt * Granite ** Body ** Helm ** Legs ** Shield * Mage boots * Mystic robes ** Boots ** Gloves ** Hat ** Robe bottom ** Robe top (including dark and light variants) * Obsidian cape * Ranger boots * Robin Hood hat - 10k an hour. * Rockshell armour ** Helm ** Platebody ** Legs ** Gloves ** Boots * Rune armour ** Full helm ** Kiteshield ** Platebody ** Platelegs ** Plateskirt, * Seers' ring * Skeletal armour ** Boots ** Bottom ** Gloves ** Helm ** Top * Spined armour ** Body ** Boots ** Chaps ** Gloves ** Helm * Splitbark armour ** Body ** Boots ** Gauntlets ** Helm ** Legs * Third Age ** Melee *** Helmet *** Kiteshield *** Platebody *** Platelegs ** Magic *** Mage hat *** Amulet *** Robe top *** Robe bottom ** Ranged *** Ranger coif *** Top *** Legs *** Vambraces * Warrior helm * Warrior ring Others * Animal masks - 1k-20k an hour. * Beret - 1k-5k an hour. * Cavalier and mask * Cavalier hats * Flared trousers * Halloween mask - 15k - 80k. * Headband * Highwayman mask * Pantaloons * Party hat - 50k-300k an hour. * Powdered wig * Santa hat - 5k - 50k an hour. * Sleeping cap * Top hat Category:Articles